The B Word
by HiI'mAaron
Summary: This tells the story of the first time Erron and Kung Jin call each other boyfriends, as well as Kung Jin coming out to his best friend, Takeda. Slight Erronjin, but mostly Takeda and Kung Jin friendship.


It didn't take much time at all for Kung Jin to feel more at home in Outworld, with Erron Black, than he ever had in Earthrealm with his family. None of his family had never accepted the fact that he was gay. The only person he'd ever been able to talk to was Raiden, the God of Thunder. But he wouldn't be best pleased to find out that Jin was banging one of the most notorious mercenaries in history.

He hadn't been able to tell anyone about about his relationship with Black. He was scared that he would be scolded and scorned for it for the rest of his life. Falling in love with a killer. What were the chances? The person most likely to listen and accept this relationship was Takeda Takahashi, but even then Jin wasn't sure. Takeda's girlfriend, Jacqui, really didn't like Black. At all. And Takeda even beat him up once. But Jin wanted them to know. No, he needed them to know. Desperately.

It was early in the morning - probably about 7:30am - and Kung Jin had woken up, gotten out of bed and showered already. When he stepped out of the shower, Black was awake. Black was still under the covers, having not long since woken up. The mercenary nonchalantly leaned the back of his head against the palms of his hands as he leant against the wall, allowing his impressive biceps and triceps to flex effortlessly. Black always enjoy the view after Jin had been in the shower. His hair flowed seamlessly down his back, before he tied it into his traditional high ponytail, and his muscular body was dripping wet. Black REALLY enjoyed the view. Unfortunately, a bright red towel was preventing him from the enjoying the entire piece of art.

"Come over here." Black requested, gesturing to Jin. Jin did as he was requested, moving slowly towards the cowboy. When he was within range, Erron grabbed hold of the towel and tugged it roughly, pulling it from around Jin. Within a second, his entire package was on full display.

"Hey, asshole!" Jin shouted instinctively. Black laughed, but admired the body that was before his eyes. It was magnificent.

"Don't be so rude, it's only me." Black teased, earning a displeased scowl from the Shaolin. They both just sat there on the bed, chatting for a while.

"Erron, I need to talk to you." Jin confessed, snatching the mercenary's attention. 'Asshat' was the loving, affectionate name that Jin would usually use to address him, while Black always referred to him as 'Junior'. Some people might have found it weird, but they liked it enough. However, when Jin needed a serious discussion, he would always call him Erron. It was a habit.

"Sure, what's up?" Erron replied in his deep, sultry voice. Jin had always found it incredibly sexy, and he loved talking to Erron just to hear that tone that came from his mouth.

"What...what exactly are we calling this?" Jin asked cautiously. Truth be told, they hadn't really discussed. Jin had been living there for the last couple of months at this point, and they'd been making out and having sex and whatever, but they hadn't talked about what they were calling what they had.

"What do you mean, this?" Black asked, teasing Jin. He knew what Jin meant, but he wanted to hear the Shaolin warrior say it.

"Ya know...this. What we have going on here." he responded. Erron smiled. Surprisingly, he wasn't wearing his mask, and a beard had begun sprouting from his face.

"If you mean me and you, I'd like to think we call it a serious, commited relationship." Black explained. Jin's face lit up, and his stomach was doing joyful somersaults. They were the exact words he wanted to hear Black say.

"So, just to be clear, I can finally start calling you my boyfriend?" the Shaolin asked. Black nodded, and smiled. Jin leapt up off of the bed, his junk still completely on show, and then jumped on Black and attacked him with kisses. Black constantly moved his face awkwardly away from Jin's assault, but the Shaolin had no plans of stopping.

"Thank you, boyfriend." Jin finally said. Erron grinned widely. He'd never been shown such a deep level of affection before, and he was starting to enjoy it. He could really get used to it.

Kung Jin grabbing hold of Erron's cheeks and pulled his face in close, kissing him passionately on the lips. Their kiss was deep and passionate, despite it being just a prolonged, simple kiss. Both of them were captured in the moment, and it was their paradise. When they finally pulled away from one another, Black ran his fingers through Jin's silky-soft locks.

"I...I love you, Kung Jin." Black declared, his voice dripping with nerves. He'd never said that to anyone before, as he'd never had to, so he was scared. Within a couple of seconds, he felt a tear drop against his cheek. Surprisingly, it wasn't his own. It came from the tear duct of the young Shaolin figher that was above him.

"I love you too, you asshat." Jin wept, before kissing Black on the cheek again. Black took Jin into his arms, enclosing in a warm, loving embrace. Heaven.

"You wanna?" Black asked. Jin thought for a second.

"I mean, I'm already nude. Shame for it to go to waste, really." Jin commented. Black shrugged his shoulders, which was followed by the pair jumping under the covers.

oOoOo

The environment of Earthrealm felt almost alien to Kung Jin. Venturing back into his original home realm after months of being away felt weird and strange. He felt much heavier. And it was colder. In Outworld, the sun was out 80% percent of the time, so it was almost always hot. The same couldn't be said for Earthrealm. Jin missed the sun.

It was about 11:45am, and Kung Jin hadn't long since spoken to Black about what they were called their relationship. The first thing he wanted to do was get a drink. In Outworld, most of the bars didn't sell very nice lemonade. It always tasted bitter. Hopefully, Jin could find a decent glass of lemonade in Earthrealm. When he got to the club that Cassie had taken him, Jacqui and Takeda to when they were celebrating apprehending Kano, he silently hoped none of them were in there. He didn't want to speak to anyone at the moment. He just wanted to taste the sweet taste of Earthrealm lemonade. It felt odd to him, going to a club in the morning. But he did it anyway. Nothing would stand between him and the perfect beverage.

Actually, something would. Because, unfortunately for Jin, there was someone there. Fortunately for Jin, it was the one person he wouldn't mind speaking to at the present moment. As soon as the Shaolin's foot crossed the threshold into the club, he was spotted. He did try to pull the hood of his hoodie over his face, but it didn't work.

"Jin? Jin, is that you?!" a cheerful, bubbly voice exclaimed, as it neared him quickly. Jin gave up. No point trying to hide now.

"Hey, Takahashi!" Jin grinned, faking optimism. Takeda looked so happy to see him. Jin almost felt bad that he wasn't as happy to see Takeda.

"Oh my god, where have you been the past couple months?" the Shirai Ryu asked, before grabbing him in for a hug. It had been a long time since Jin had seen any of the team, and he'd missed them a lot. Jin didn't know what to say to Takeda. He didn't want to talk to Takeda about Outworld and Erron right now, so he used the first excuse that popped into his head.

"Since our squad has had a break, I thought I'd take some time off to travel the world, see the sights and meet new people." the Shaolin lied. Jin felt bad about lying to Takeda, because it was his best friend.

"What sorts of places did you go to?" Takeda continued to question. Jin was getting really stuck now. He was getting in far too deep. He would have to tell the truth.

"France, Italy, Greece and other countries in Europe." Kung Jin again lied.

"Do you have any pictures? I'm sure Jacqui and Cassie would love to see them." he asked. Jin was stuck. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do, and he couldn't run. It was now or never.

"Ok, that was a lie. The truth is...ok, I need to talk to you in private." Jin requested. Takeda was concerned and intrigued at the same time.

"Sure, let's go to the coffee shop around the corner." Takeda offered. Jin nodded, smiling weakly, and followed Takeda around the corner.

"So why were you sat in there on your own?" Jin asked, confused.

"I had an argument with Dad. Jacqui and I have been getting more serious with our relationship, and we've been considering moving out and getting our own place together." Takeda began.

"That's a big step. You must love her that much." Jin commented, cutting in.

"I do, I love her to the end of the Earth and back. But when I broke the news to my Dad that I wanted to move out of the Shirai Ryu Temple, he got all angry and said he didn't want me to move out until next year. Even when I told Master Hasashi, he fully supported me and told me to follow my dreams. But Dad..." Takeda sighed.

"Why doesn't he want you to leave the Temple?" Jin asked, really confused. Kenshi had never seemed the overprotective father before, so what was different now?

"I really don't know. Like, I'm nearly 24 years old. I want to start living my own life. But all Dad seems to care about is me serving the clan for the rest of my life." the Shirai Ryu groaned. Jin nodded.

"I get what you mean. It took some time to convince my family to let me leave home." Jin laughed. Takeda smiled.

"Well, at least you actually got to leave home. My dad doesn't seem to want to budge on this issue." he complained. They reached the coffee shop, and there was no one in there. It felt really strange, going there at around lunchtime and no one being there. The pair of them walked in, with Jin walking in first and holding the door open for Takeda.

"I'll grab the drinks, what do you want?" Takeda offered.

"Skinny Peppermint Mocha with an extra shot of Espresso, please." Jin requested, before grabbing some change out of his pocket. He put the correct amount into Takeda's outstretched hand, and walked over to a two-person table that they could sit at. Takeda walked up to the counter, ordered the two drinks and gave the server the money. After picking up the two cups, he walked over to the table that Kung Jin had gotten for them and placed the drinks down.

"Thanks. What did you get?" Jin asked.

"Skinny Vanilla Latte." Takeda replied, laughing. The Shaolin smiled.

"You're such a white girl." Jin laughed. The Shirai Ryu scowled at him.

"That's rude." he groaned. Kung Jin took a small sip of his drink, and then put it down quickly.

"Oh my god, that's a lot hotter than I was expecting!" he complained. A hearty laugh came from Takeda.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked. A wave of nausea washed over Jin, and he suddenly felt nervous and sick. He didn't want to say it, but he kind of had to.

"Woo, ok...so, the past few months I didn't travel the world. I wish I'd had the opportunity, but I didn't. No, I've...I've been in Outworld." Jin began, speaking with a timid and shy tone.

"Outworld?! Why, did something happen to you?!" Takeda exclaimed, surprising both Kung Jin and the female server at the counter.

"Nothing, nothing bad happened. See...there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time. I've been meaning to tell all of you." Jin explained, another, much larger, wave of nausea enclosing his body. He felt himself shaking. He felt trapped.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't matter. I won't judge, and I won't tell anyone." Takeda commented, smiling warmly. Jin continued shaking. As much as he tried to convince himself what Takeda had said reassured him, it really didn't.

"You're shaking. What is it?" Takeda asked, genuinely concerned.

"Um...ok. See, the thing is...I'm...um, I'm...I'm kinda..." Jin stammered, unable to find the right way to put it. Takeda's face showed worry and anxiety.

"Take your time. Take a deep breath." Takeda advised. Jin still hadn't stopped shaking. He nodded, took a deep breath and shut his eyes for a moment.

"I'm...actually, I don't think I can do this." Jin cut off abruptly, standing up. Suddenly, he felt Takeda's hand on his arm.

"Stay. Tell me what you need to tell me. I'm worried now." Takeda requested.

"You really want me to tell you? You care that much?" Jin asked, shocked. It wasn't exactly shocking that Takeda cared about Jin, but, in the back of his mind, Jin thought the rest of the squad would be annoyed at him for ditching them all and going to Outworld.

"Of course I care. You're, like, my best friend, man." Takeda responded. Jin was astounded. Slowly, he sat back down on his chair. Takeda brang his cup to his lips, gulping back a large amount of the sweet beverage.

"And you're sure you won't mind?" Jin asked. Takeda nodded.

"Of course I won't mind. Like I said, you're my best friend, and I care about you. A lot." he answered. Jin took another deep breath. He suddenly felt a lot more confident.

"Ok. So, I've been meaning to talk to all of you for a long time. And this isn't something I've told anyone before." Kung Jin confessed.

"Why? Is it something really bad, or just scary?" Takeda asked.

"Scary. Really scary." Jin replied. He fidgeted in his seat, and twiddled with his ponytail.

"Well, don't forget that I'll love you and care about you no matter what." Takeda smiled. Jin had stopped shaking, but he hadn't even noticed. He took another sip of his drink before he started speaking again.

"Ok. Woo, ok. So, the thing is...I'm...I'm gay." he revealed finally, before hiding his face. There was silence for a few seconds. Jin tensed, waiting for Takeda to start shouting at him and laying into him.

"That's what you were getting so worked up about?" Takeda inquired, legitimately shocked.

"Yeah, why?" Jin responded, dumbfounded.

"You idiot! That's nothing to be scared or ashamed of. So you're gay, and that doesn't matter." Takeda explained. Jin lifted his head a little.

"Wait, you mean...?"

"I don't mind. Why exactly would I mind? I don't care who you love, or what gender, as long as you're happy in the end." the Shirai Ryu smiled. Jin felt so much better.

"I thought you would be mad or you'd hate me." Jin confessed. Takeda was astounded.

"Then you must not know me well enough." Takeda joked, causing Jin to smile.

"There's another thing, as well." Jin suddenly said.

"Ok, what is it?" Takeda asked, his curiousity once again piqued.

"I'm seeing someone." Jin confessed. Takeda started grinning.

"No way, who is it?!" he exclaimed, once again grabbing the interest of the server, who was now cleaning up.

"It's...um...It's kind of...Erron Black." he finally said, again lowering his head. He was sure that Takeda would go crazy now.

"You're seeing Erron Black?!" Takeda exclaimed, surprised but not angry.

"Yeah. Are you mad?" Jin asked.

"No, not at all. If anything, I'm a little shocked. So earlier, when you said you were in Outworld, you were staying with him?" Takeda questioned. Jin nodded.

"It's been nice to get away from Earthrealm for a while. It wasn't gonna be permanent, I would've come back when the team needed me." Jin explained quickly.

"I should hope so, you're important to the team. So he's gay too, then?" Takeda laughed.

"Yeah, he is." Jin answered, smiling.

"I always kinda thought so, I always thought that he had that kind of air about him. I can't say I'm surprised." the Shirai Ryu confessed.

"I was. He never seemed like he was gay to me. And I should know. He was holding me and Cassie captive for some reason in Outworld a little while ago, and he let Cassie go and took me to his cabin. As I was about to leave, he spun me around and kissed me. I was really surprised!" the Shaolin joked, earning a hearty laugh from Takeda.

"So that's what you wanted to talk to me about the whole time? I'm a little surprised, but I'm proud of you for being brave enough to say it." Takeda smiled warmly. Jin smiled back, as happiness and joy welled up inside his stomach.

"Thank you so much, Takeda. I'm so happy that you're so accepting and understanding." Jin responded.

"So, when are you heading back to Outworld?" Takeda asked.

"Friday. I thought I'd stay in Earthrealm tonight, tomorrow and Thursday, and then head back on Friday." Jin replied, his face curling into a smile. Takeda's face lit up.

"You're staying?! Shall I call Jacqui and Cass, get them down here?" Takeda beamed. Jin laughed. He didn't know how Takeda could get so excited about the most miniscule things.

"If you really want. It'll be nice to see them and hang out with them. We should go out tonight." the Shaolin grinned. Takeda couldn't help but smile. Even if it was only for a couple of days, he had his best friend back...

* * *

 **Hey guys, GengyGengar here! Well, if you regularly follow me, then you'll notice that I actually changed my name! I couldn't tell you why, but I just really liked the sound of the name KingSparklyPants, so that's what I'm gonna go with for now! So this was a kind of Erronjin fic, but I decided to focus more on the friendship between Kung Jin and Takeda, as well as Kung Jin coming out (or how I imagined it). Yes, I'm fully away he did it in the MKX Story Mode but hush because I wanted to write it. I have another fic that's already done (well, nearly done) so I'll try and upload that on Monday. Lots of love, and I hope you enjoyed reading. Byeee x3**

 **~Aaron**


End file.
